Boarded window's and leather coats
by CorvoEsticado
Summary: Johnny takes a vacation from his vacation and enrolls in a school known as west genetics. But he soon learns that the wall monster gave him more than immunity and invulnerability. In order to cope with the antics the students put on, he'll have to crack open his bubble, or maybe a few skulls.
1. Chapter 1

_**HELLO EVERYONE! THIS IS MY FIRST CRACK AT A FANFIC SO PLEASE, GIVE ME ALL THE FEEDBACK YOU CAN! IN THIS STORY, EVERYONE IS SPEAKING JAPANESE AND THE REASON NNY CAN SPEAK IT SO WELL WILL BE REVEALED SOON, MAYBE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. ENJOY!**_

 **Chapter 1: The man with the boots**

It's been a few months. A few months since he had to depart from his dear Devi, and Squee as well.

It wasn't his fault, and he knew it, but he couldn't help but kick himself as he made his way up the staircase into West Genetics, Tokyo, Japan. He had deserved this "vacation" and believed it, his house was now riddled with corpses and needed to be cleaned desperately but he didn't have the time, plus he had learned Japanese and decided to do something with it.

He was none other than the serial killer , Johnny C.

He had grown about two inches since his trip, and his hair had grown back which he was okay with since he despised the hair he was left with after his trip to heaven and hell. He had also gained a larger appreciation towards overcoats, especially black leather ones.

He fiddled with one of the many buckles on his boots when he spotted what he thought was a duel of sorts, until he got a closer look.

He realized it was just downright attempted murder.

"Where ya gonna run off to now, Untouchable bitch?" said a pink haired woman who was cackling. This caused Johnny to cock his head and take in more details of the scene.

The pink haired woman had bonded a blonde woman in chains that,,,sprouted from her back? The weirder thing was that they were suspending the blonde woman in the air. Johnny also noticed the outfits of the women and the…over-exposure of the female body they had. This disgusted him.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" he said in his growly and coarse voice, causing everyone, including the captor and the victim, to look in his direction. Johnny managed to hear most of the murmurings, especially the ones about his appearance. He had dubbed this ability "asshole senses".

"…Can any of you explain to me what the fuck is happening here?" he asked sternly.

"None of your business you wacky lookin fuck" said the captor, causing Johnny to take off his bag and reach inside it.

"Did you just call me….wacky?" he asked darkly, pulling out a small stun gun and an odd looking blade.

"Um…yes. Are you dea-"the pink haired woman began, before being cut short as a volt of electricity flowed through her body, causing her to convulse making the chains around the blonde woman tighten, but gradually loosen.

"YOU MUST KNOW ME PRETTY GODDAMN WELL TO MAKE STATEMENTS LIKE THAT THEN!" Johnny screamed as he stormed over to the captor "there's only one problem, I have never even seen you before!" he said, kneeling down beside her near unconscious body.

The pink haired woman was now frightened. She knew full well she could snap his legs in half but she was still temporarily paralyzed.

"I haven't been here 10 minutes and I'm already being ridiculed for being me! To make it worse, you used 'wacky'! I despise that word almost as much as I despise human sewage!" he shouted. The blonde woman was now free, and watching the man with both interest and fear. To her left was the young man who was the essential root problem of the scene, Kazuya Aoi.

Both the woman and Kazuya watched Johnny as he shrieked and screamed at the pink haired woman, who was now on the verge of tears.

After about five more minutes of pointless insults and witty comments, a short, buxom young woman with brown hair and wearing a businesswoman-like apparel walked out of the staff wing of the building.

"MR. C!" she shouted, getting Johnny's full attention. "Please refrain from scaring my students out of their wits!" she scoffed.

Johnny growled at the pink haired woman and walked towards the other one

"How you holdin up?" he asked. The blonde woman replied with a gulp and a small nod followed by "I-I'm okay. Thank you"

"Anytime!" Johnny said cheerfuly.

"Mr. C, if you would please come with me, I would like to show you around" said the business looking lady

Johnny accepted and walked up to her.

"Hello Johnny, my name is Yu-Mi Kim" she said, holding out her tiny hand.

"Pleased to meet you. You already know my name but I'd appreciate it if you called me Nny from now on" Johnny said, shaking her hand with his own bony, and large one.

"Is that 'knee' with a'K'?" Yu-Mi asked

"No, but it's pronounced the same" Johnny answered as they soon entered the staff wing, and then the principal's office.

"Sister Margaret, I've found the transfer student" Yu-Mi said to an elderly woman sitting at a large desk in the middle of a beautiful room which had caught Johnny's full attention.

"Ah yes…Mr. C right?" said the elderly lady with a kind smile

"Please, call me Nny" Johnny said, smiling back.

"Alright Nny. My name is Sister Margaret, as you know. I am the principal here at West Genetics and I wish for you to feel as comfortable as you can here. So tell me, what kind of room do you prefer?" Margaret asked politely.

"Preferably a room on the ground" Johnny replied, playing with his jacket buckle.

"Done, also, I would greatly appreciate it if you kept your cool around these students. They all are very hormonal as you know" Margaret said, chuckling.

Johnny laughed with her "I will do my best".

"Splendid. Also I would greatly appreciate it if you didn't have any sorts of profanity on your clothing" the principal said, gesturing to his shirt which depicted a stick figures head with 'FUCK' written under it.

"…My apologies, I didn't know anyone here spoke English" Johnny laughed nervously.

The principal chuckled again "It's alright. Well, here's your key. Please enjoy your time here. Your room number is on the first floor of the boys dorms, room #14" she said, sliding him a key, along with a student I.D

"Miss Kim, please show Nny out" the principal told the woman who was absent mindedly staring at Johnny's interesting choice in apparal. "H-Huh?" she stammered "Oh….right. Come now Nny" she said, sauntering out with Nny following her

"You'll like it here Nny" she smiled at him

"There's no doubt in my mind, Squee-Gee" he grinned back at her


	2. Chapter 2

_**HELLO AGAIN. FIRST CRACK AT A SECOND CHAPTER SO HOPE Y'ALL LIKE IT! ALSO, I DECIDED TO MAKE JOHNNY A LITTLE YOUNGER THAN HE IS. I WAS THINKING HE'S ABOUT 18-20. I DO NOT OWN JOHNNY OR THE CAST OF FREEZING. JOHNNY BELONGS TO JHONEN VASQUEZ AND FREEZING BELONGS TO FUNIMATION. OU, I FORGOT TO MENTION BUT THERE WILL BE NUMEROUS TWISTS THROUGHOUT THE STORY. IM LIKE MY OWN M. KNIGHT SHYAMALAN (don't sue me I'm funny!)**_

 **Chapter 2: The Die-ary**

"Squee-Gee?" Yu-Mi asked, curious about her new nickname.

"Yes" Johnny replied "I noticed how excessively polished your shoes are, plus they squeak whenever you stop or turn around".

"Ah I see" she said with a smile, a red tint crossing over her face. She never had a nickname before, a positive one anyway.

Johnny nodded as they entered the boy's dorms. He looked around until he found his designated room.

"Please, allow me" Yu-Mi told him as she unlocked the door. Inside was a fairly simple room with a desk in the right corner, a bookshelf beside the desk, a single bed in the left corner, a table in the middle and a door leading to a bathroom in the far right corner.

Johnny whistled as he stepped in.

"I didn't have a bed in my old house..just some dinky mattress on the floor! Although I'm not too fond of the table or chairs. May I remove them?" he asked Yu-Mi.

"Um…They're really rare mahogany but yes, you may sign for them to be removed" she said with a smile. Johnny nodded his thanks before sitting on his bed. Yu-Mi waved goodbye and left, closing the door.

Johnny laid awake for a few hours, reading the novelization of his favorite movie "Franz Kafka", until he decided to make this room more like his home.

He picked up his bag, rummaged through it and pulled out a pick-axe and a collapsible shovel. He raised the pick over his head and was about to strike a portion on the ground before he heard a knock at the door. He dropped the pick and went to answer it.

It was the blonde lady to whom he rescued.

"Can I help you?" Johnny asked, slightly annoyed.

"I just would like to thank you for assisting me in my predicament but I would also like for you to know that I didn't need assistance" she said with her nose held high.

Johnny scowled "without me interfering, you would've been dead. So shove your head back up your ass and get the fuck away from me" he spat.

The woman looked taken aback. She narrowed her eyes before a large, cleaver-like weapon appeared in her hands. She placed the blade against Johnny's throat.

Johnny just laughed.

"If I could die, I would've been dead ages ago" he growled. "Observe" he said as he whipped out a taser, placed the setting on high, turned it on and drove it straight to his temple. There was a bright light that blinded the woman for a few seconds but when the light subsided, Johnny was standing there, unaffected.

"STILL ALIVE! AND STRAIGHT TO THE BRAIN WITH ENOUGH VOLTAGE TO KILL A WHALE!" he shrieked, laughing.

The woman's mouth hung agape, dumbfounded by the recent events. "R-Right…I'm sorry, you're right. I thank you for the help" She stammered as her weapon disappeared. "I'm Satellizer by the way, Satellizer El Bridget…or the Untouchable Queen".

"Nny".

"Excuse me?"

"Nny. That's my name. It's not my real name but it's what you may call me" Johnny said, standing up straight. "But why would I call you the 'Untouchable Queen'?" he asked.

"Well I hate it when people touch me. I mean that as in I'll make you regret living if you so much as lay a finger on me" Satellizer said to him.

"I see… well I think I'll just call you Satellite from now on if that's acceptable" Johnny told her. "Also, may I tap your shoulder? I'm curious to see what you may do to me"

Satellizer looked generally confused, did he want to become a paraplegic? "Erm… I w-wouldn't really apprecia-"

She was cut off by Johnny grabbing her wrist and pulling her into his room after he slammed the door shut.

"Did the Devil send you?!" He hissed. Satellizer was stunned, for one reason of his actions and what he just said, but also because she didn't get that horrible feeling when he touched her. Rather, she felt safe in a way.

"WELL?!" Johnny roared again.

"I-I don-…No! The devil didn't send me!" She whimpered and ripped her hand away, scooting to a corner and bringing her knee's to her chest.

"Hmmm…well alright then. Oh, and sorry for touching you, but I noticed that you didn't give any hesitation. Plus I'm not dreading living any more than I already was" Johnny told her as he sat on his bed.

Satellizer stuttered with pointless noises before standing up and making her way to the door.

"Don't ever come near me again" She said, rushing out.

Johnny shrugged "Very well, Satellite". He picked up his pick-axe and struck the floor, breaking it immediately.

He dug and he dug, making numerous tunnels throughout the complex, each nearly three kilometers long. However one particular one caught him off guard. He had dug a tunnel leading right under Yu-Mi's room in the staff wing.

" _Hmmm..I wonder if I should pay Squee-Gee a visit…nah, she'll just ride my ass about digging tunnels_ " he thought to himself. He returned to the intersection cross and began digging a new tunnel. He reached a certain point and decided to dig up, right into the girl's dormitory building. He emerged from his tunnel and looked around.

"Hmm…either I looped back or this is another building" he thought aloud which caused a young woman to look back at him. She was pretty short, with medium length, brown hair and narrowed eyes.

"Excuse me!" she said to him, which in turn caught his attention "No men are allowed in the dorm unless accompanied by a Pandora, or heading to a Pandora's room!" she scolded over the kneeling Johnny.

"Oh, I'm sorry" he said, standing up. "I'm new here".

"Well then, you're forgiven. I am Chiffon Fairchild, student council president" the lady told him.

"Pleased to meet you Ms. Fairchild, I'm Nny" Johnny replied.

"Nny? Oh wow! I never heard a name like that before! I love it!" She said cheerfully.

"Why thank you, my real name is Johnny but I prefer Nny" Johnny smiled.

Chiffon giggled "Well I think it's cute! So why are you here Nny?" she asked.

"Well I'm here because I was digging tunnels under the complex" he replied.

"Tunnels? Don't you need a permit for that, do you have one?" she asked curiously.

"Not exactly" Johnny replied "But I can speak to Ms. Kim."

"Yes, you'll have to. Now I'm gonna have to ask that you leave" Chiffon said sternly.

Johnny nodded "My sincerest apologies. Good night Ms. Fairchild" he said, bowing before he hopped back into the tunnel system.

He trudged around for about ten minutes before finding the tunnel that lead to Yu-Mi's room. He found a vent, used a portable blow torch to carve a hole, climbed in and entered her room.

Her room was more like an apartment. Johnny was standing in what he presumed was the living room. He looked around and saw that the bedroom door was wide open and the soft pitter-patter of water hitting a marble floor could be heard.

Johnny sighed "showering…I could spook her…but that would be mean…and innapropriate. I'll wait out here" he said as he sat down on a loveseat. He looked at the massive bookshelves lining the walls. "She's a fan of dark romance…interesting" he chuckled. He waited for quite a while until he heard the shower stop and the soft tapping of wet feet hitting the wooden floor of her bedroom. He also heard soft humming.

Yu-Mi stepped into the living room in a revealing nightgown to find a book, but instead found Nny, sitting in her chair with a playful grin strewn across his face.

"Hello Squee-Gee" he said softly, causing her to freeze up.

"M-Mr. C! You are n-not permitted to be in here!" she squeaked.

Johnny laughed "Relax Squee-Gee, I have no intent on doing anything to you" he smiled kindly. Yu-Mi was almost disappointed but failed to realize, or subside her blush.

"W-Well what do you need?" she asked, fumbling with her gown that was the only thing covering her. It wasn't doing a good job.

"Well I need a permit. I dug a bunch of tunnels underneath the complex and that's illegal, so I would appreciate it if I was given permission to dig more" Johnny told her.

Yu-Mi cocked her head "Tunnels? U-um sure…We can talk to Sister Margaret tomorrow"

"Thank you Squee-Gee!" Johnny smiled, standing up "I'll see you tomorrow then" he said as he made his way to the front door.

"W-Wait…Nny?" she asked shyly.

"Yess?" Johnny asked, turning around.

"W-Well um...I was wondering if…you could…spend the night here, with me" she asked, blushing a deeper red than the color of a tomato.

"Hmmmm…I suppose I can. I haven't slept for a long time anyway and I don't really despise you like everyone else. Where am I gonna sleep?" he asked, not bothered in the slightest of her request.

"U-Um I was hoping you'd…sleep with me" she said quietly and nervously.

"With you? Well ok but you have to promise not to rape me" Johnny laughed, half joking but serious at the same time.

"Dummy! I would never even dream of that!" she whimpered. "B-But I promise".

"Very well then" Johnny said as he unbuckled his boots and took off his jacket "I hope you don't mind but I prefer to sleep like this" he said gesturing to his clothed body which consisted of dark jeans, the long sleeved shirt with 'FUCK' written on it and gloves that covered his palms, but let his fingers free.

Yu-Mi nodded "T-That's fine" she said as she walked into her room and laid down. Johnny soon entered and looked around "Even more books in here…" he chuckled.

Yu-Mi chucked a pillow at him. He dodged then laid down beside her, staring at the ceiling.

Yu-Mi crashed immediately and had huddled up to Johnny in her sleep, which normally he despised but he didn't mind it as much this time. He sighed and closed his eyes, but remained awake.

Yu-Mi on the other hand was out like a light, and dreaming of Johnny fucking her right in the middle of class.


	3. Chapter 3

_**HOWDY DIDDLY, SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT**_

 _ **I DON'T OWN JTHM OR FREEZING**_

 _ **JTHM BELONGS TO JOHNEN VASQUEZ AND FREEZING BELONGS TO FUNIMATION**_

 **Chapter 3:**

Yu-Mi snapped awake, fumbling to get out of the sheets before sitting up and looking around. Her visitor had left however, there was a note on the wall, held up by a small, sickle-looking blade. Yu-Mi examined the little smiley face drawing and sighed before standing and preparing herself for the day.

Meanwhile, Johnny had been digging more additions to his tunnel system under the school. He had some leading to a smith's shop, one leading to a conveniences store and many leading to numerous homes. He had also put up signs for the tunnels leading to his favorite spots including Yu-Mi's room, the cafeteria and the maintenance room for the school.

After an hour, he returned to his dorm, only to hear a soft knocking at the door.

Deciding that he didn't want to deal with anyone, he remained in the tunnel entrance, opening the trap door under his bed just enough to see into his room.

In stepped a short woman, with short, reddish brown hair, big brown eyes and a fairly buxom figure. She looked nervous, scared even.

As she looked around, she inched closer to Nny's desk where she put down a simple note and immediately darted off, horrified by the atmosphere of the room.

After a half hour, Johnny crept into his room and read the note

 _Mr. C_

 _Please note that although you are more menacing, women are the tops ranks so don't get too full of yourself. Watch your back_

 _~G.R_

"Hmmmm…I wonder who would write such a thing" Johnny pondered, taping his chin before leaving his room. The lunch bell just now rang.

Johnny felt his stomach churn

"I guess a Brainfreezy would do the trick, maybe a few fries too" he said, smiling to himself as he made his way to the caf.

Anyone who was in his way immediately stepped back, even some of the "fearsome" 3rd years, this caused Johnny to smile, he had forgotten that he had put his own homemade jacket on.

It was a simple straight jacket with the sleeves cut off at the elbows but it looked oh so frightening.

Johnny was at the front of the line now, grinning. His smile faded when he found he had to buy the combo to get the fries and Brainfreezy.

"Hey…" he said to a random woman. She squeaked and nodded "Y-yes?"

"If I buy the combo, will you take the burger? I don't want to waste food" he said as the entire caf went quiet.

The woman nodded.

Johnny gave a sly grin the turned to the cashier, asking for the cheeseburger combo. When he was served, he gave the cashier his money, gave the burger to the woman then headed off in the direction of the roof exit.

It was a rainy day, with gloomy skies and a thin fog to boot. Johnny sat down with his back against the wall and slurped his slushy, stopping to munch on a fry or two.

After about a half hour, Johnny heard the door open. He ducked behind the exit cover, finishing off his slush.

"What's with that guy? He's always wearing weird coats and threatening people" said a voice, clearly male.

"I don't know but…He scares me more than Sattelizer" said a more feminine voice.

"I hear he boned Ms. Kim last night" said the male voice, which made Johnny gag. It's true, he did find Yu-Mi attractive but he had learned his lesson with Devi.

"He's probably into really weird stuff..." said the female.

The male was about to throw out another remark when he froze, seeing a tall, thin and menacing shadow cover him "What's ever so wrong with my choice in attire?" Nny asked, annoyed.

The man stammered. He was short with long blonde hair and an average build. Nny looked over to the woman and was surprised to see that it was the same one from an hour ago. She was paralyzed with fear.

"U-u-um nothing! I l-love the color white! I really like buckles too!" the man gulped. Johnny growled and the man fled, running back into the building. The woman however stayed where she was, still staring at him.

"Why were you in my room?" Johnny asked as he stood over her.

"I-I was just delivering a note!" she whimpered. Johnny frowned "don't enter my room without permission, tell your friends" he ordered. She nodded and stood up "I-I'm Kaho by the way" she said, bowing.

Johnny chuckled "my name's Nny".

Kaho nodded "I k-know".

Johnny grinned widely. Kaho took that as her cue to leave and rushed out.

After another hour or so, Johnny headed back to his room where he quietly sat down and watched television on his old, battered up T.V.

After about 4 hours of funny diarrhea commercials and pointless cartoons, there was a knock at Nny's door.

"Ain't I popular" he growled as he got up and opened the door with a sour "what?" as a greeting.

In the doorway was Yu-Mi who looked offended by the mean hello.

"Hello Nny" she said smiling, Johnny then smiled too "hello Squee-Gee, I didn't know it was you so forgive for the inappropriate gesture" he said, allowing the teacher to come in.

She sat on the chair next to Nny's as he sat down beforehand.

"What brings you here?" he asked

She smiled and simply told him "Half the school wants to kill you"


End file.
